Hope
by luv101
Summary: She had witnessed the same thing that forged bitterness in his own heart. A little girl becomes a woman a little boy becomes a man. Each find what they will need to survive a life in the harsh universe, Hope.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ, but I do write about this. I REALLY like to hear what people think good and bad. I am looking for a proof reader if anyone is interested. Or someone to turn to if I have writers block, let me know if you wanna help me out!

Chapter 1

Berries

The sun light beat down on her small tan body. Her mother was several yards away from the back of the house picking berries. Her mother's dress swayed as she hummed an old gospel song; her voice deep and rich. The little girl got up slowly dancing and humming along shivering a bit when her mother sang a particularly difficult note effortlessly. The long grass tickled her knees and made her giggle. She ran up to her mother grabbing hold of her waist pressing her cheek against her hip. Her mother looked down to her, with her free hand rubbing the upper part of her daughters back smiling as she did so. "I love you my little one." She said gently. The little girl looked up at her mother and let go of her waist skipping to part of the lower fields to pick wild strawberries. She huddled up the bottom of her dress up to her waist leaving her legs exposed and started to gather berries.

The sun was awful bright this day and obscured her vision. Her mother suddenly seemed so far away. This didn't stop her though during this time of year it was natural that the heat would affect distances. After a while of picking she looked up at her mother who was only several yards away and saw an unusual expression cross her face and knew something was wrong. She ran trying to get to her mothers side while strawberries flew out from each side as she started at a sprint at her mother. Her mothers face twisted as she looked at her small daughter. "RUN! RUN! RUN BULMA!" Her mother cried at her as she started to run for the little girl. The little girl turned around and started down the hills toward the forest that lay only west of the farm house.

She ran as hard and fast as she could. When she reached the forests edge she turned around, and her mother was no where in sight. "Mommy!" She started to wail. She was so scared. Where was she? She started to franticly search with her eyes. They darted back and forth, her heart thumping deep in her throat. "Where is mama?" The little girl started to cry softly as she continued to look. She looked down at her berries in her lap. A noise startled her to her right, and she went to inspect it. She crawled lightly over to the sound of the noise; the only sound coming from her was the scrap of her wool peasants dress against freshly fallen leaves. She pushed her hands out in front of her pushing a small bush to the side. On the other side was a small panther… "How did you get here, little one, from so far?" She said softly reaching her hand out to pet its baby sleek, soft, fur. It batted her hand away, but she leaned in again stroking its back. It started to purr loudly, and she became suddenly aware of a presence behind her.

She bundled the baby panther in her arms took a few steps forward and turned around, the berries she previously had falling carelessly to the ground. There stood in front of her a young boy not many years older then her with black hair that seemed to defy the heavy gravitational pull that her planet had. He looked at her with curiosity. He reached his hand out to touch her hair. He had never seen a color such as this before. His eyes were intense and stared at her bluntly. This was irritating to the little girl! How rude it was to stare! But he thought otherwise he had never seen anyone without the hair color brown or black or such a tan fair haired girl. She stood only 4 ½ feet high tan skin and blueberry colored hair. She glared at him suddenly, taking him off guard. She slapped his hand away before he could touch her. "Hey buddy what do you think you are doing?" She said in a high squeaky voice.

He just stared at her his mouth slightly agape. His mouth soon turned into a smile then a smirk. "I will keep you." He said just above a soft whisper. She looked at him quizzically. He grabbed hold of her arm so fast she didn't even see him move and began yanking her behind him as he dragged her kicking andyelling up past her house. She stopped for a moment staring at her home. Tears started to fall from her face as she kicked and slapped at his body, never even making him flinch. Her eyes darted to the left of her next to one of the big white pillars that lined the front of her family's home.

Her father and mother were on their knees hands behind their head. "NO!" The little girl screamed her blood cutting voice breaking the boys stride as the girl screamed. "Oh my GOD! No, mommy daddy No please!" She screamed jerking her head back and forth as a large man stood behind each of her parents a gun behind each of their heads. The little girl reached her hand out toward her mother as her mother lipped I love you. In that final moment she watched in horror as each parent was shot in the back of the head. The little girl began to scream wildly and soon passed out.

The man walked over to the boy that had the little girl in her hands. "Why do you have her?" The man said in a stern cold voice. "She is mine. I found her." He said equally cold, giving a glare. "Your father won't like it." The man said cocking his bald head to the side. "Do I care?" The boy said defiantly. The large bald haired man smirked looking down at his hands. A bit of the blood had sprayed on him. He wiped the back of his hand on his leather pants, walked up the ramp, and disappeared in the ship they came in. The little boy shifted the girl's weight in his arms; she was still holding the baby panther. He sighed inwardly and brought her aboard the ship setting her gently on his bed bringing the thick silken sheets up to her chin. Soon they would be back home and she would be his to play with.

Vegitisian-

Vegeta sat uncomfortably in a lounge chair directly across from his bed. He stared at the little girl that he had found only a day before. What was he going to with her? She seemed harmless enough. Though he truly wished she hadn't seen what she had. It would have been so much easier without that trouble. Even at his mere age of 11 he knew that would be something she would never forget even if she was as much as a year old. She had witnessed the same thing that forged bitterness in his own heart. His mother was killed publicly though, hung unjustly simply because his father wanted to marry a younger woman. He knew not why, his mother was so beautiful. She was caring and nice. She would hold and nurse him after a particularly bad beating from his father. Vegeta guessed his father hated her because she was the opposite of what a Sayian was supposed to be which was a hardened warrior without sympathy and compassion. Oh yes he knew this little one would never let this wound be healed. Maybe he could train her though? Yes she would be his forever. She didn't know it, but she would be his. He would protect her.

He got up off his chair and walked across the room and snuck in the bed without her waking. He wrapped a small but comforting arm around her waist, the baby panther laid in the middle of them separating them by half a foot. The baby purred loudly massaging his stomach and her back. Vegeta, with his free hand, began to pet the baby lulling it into a deep unreachable state of sleep. Vegeta following suit.

The ship began to rock roughly as it entered Vegitisians atmosphere, the gravity pulling roughly on the vessel.

Vegeta fell out of bed pulling the girl with him. All three of the children woke up immediately. Vegeta jumped up retching drawers open throwing cloths out and began to dress quickly. He ran over to the girl as the over head alarm screamed out a five minute warning that the king would be ariving.He knew this would be nothing important, but he was going to have to face his father and look his best, at all times. He ran over to a mirror and fixed his cloak with a glance and walked over to the confused girl grabbing her arm. She had been sleeping for the past 2 days dreaming of nothing short of a nightmare over and over. He began to drag her down the endless corridors. Soon he was tired of dragging her and was going to be late so he threw her over his shoulder making his way toward the door to the outside. He hit the red button to the right of the doors to make them open; Nappa was standing behind him. Nappa was a bald Neanderthal of a man who was tall and almost as broad as he was tall. Next to Nappa and behind him as well was the rest of the raid party that was sent to the little girl's planet.

The doors slide open with a slight hiss and Vegeta made his way down the ramp. You couldn't tell a whole raiding party was making its way down a metal ramp. They all were in step treading lightly barely scrapping the metal. The king looked at Vegeta with the little girl proudly displayed over his shoulder and the humorous expression on Nappa's face. "What is that?" The king said his voice sharp as glass.

"Mine, Father… Call it starting early." Vegeta looked at his father, the king and smirked. His father glared at him slapping out his hand hitting the boy hard but not hard enough to make him fall. Vegeta's knees buckled a bit under the pressure but continued to stand tall. The girl, he was now aware, was pretending to be asleep. Probly for good reason. If she let out a peak his father might have taken her away from him, but she did not and nor did he. The king just glared at him requesting the reports and about the casualties of the assault. At the end of the small briefing at the docks the king again glared at his son and the item of his possession and turned around sharply and walked away. Vegeta inhaled and exhaled deeply and started for his room. When he finally got there he told her to stay and not move from his bed. The entire time they did not speak a word. She was too shocked about everything and was still trying to figure out what had happened. As he turned to leave from the room, after telling a servent to bring food, she asked soft but strong…"Who are you?" The boy looked at her for a moment almost in amazement and looked at her with a solid look, learned by most after several decades, and replied simply.

"Prince Vegeta."


	2. Chapter 2

She shook her head and fell back to sleep. Vegeta watched her from a distance until he walked

out of the room to go train. Several hours later Bulma woke to a large empty room and cold food

piled on a tray across the room close to the door. Her mind still didn't register everything that had

happen the last few days. All that was working in her brain at the moment was basic instinct. Her

stomach growled loudly and sharp pains ached in her sides. She stumbled over to the food on the

table and began to eat feverishly. She ate cake, ribs, steak, eggs, a few rolls. It must have been days

since she last had a meal. Her tiny body recoiled. She ran to the bathroom; her body ached and

cramped mercilessly. She threw up everything; it seemed like, in her entire body. She sank to the

cold tile and huddled her legs up to her chin and began to cry. Visions of her parents last days

blasted her mind as she rocked back and forth on the floor. She became quezzy again and threw up

seconds after. She fell to the floor in front of the toilet. She pressed her cheek against the cold

floor and sighed. Big thick tears trailed down her face as she lay. She twitched involuntarily as

subconscious visions plagued her; her moans were deep and painful. "Momma… momma." She

began to lip out. Her eye lashes began to flutter. Suddenly a loud noise came from the main room

conjoined to the bathroom. She settled herself a minute on the floor and started to push herself up.

She was sweating profusely, her face blotched with pink, and her eyes hallow. The thick stench of

vomit stained her tarnished cloths. She got up slowly steadying herself. She lunged for the door

knob managing to get the door open. She has walked half stumbled to a soft couch in the room. She

laid her head back on the plush back of the couch and fell again into the dark recesses of her

dreams.

Vegeta walked into the sparring room. He planned to spar a usual 5 hours or so, eat, and then

spar more. He settled into a fast pace routine and later would move on to a partner. Just as he

finished the routine and was picking a partner a messenger came into the room. Vegeta gave the

man a look of absolute loathing and took the note. Although the messenger was a full grown man

and Vegeta a mere child, Vegeta was still extremely dangerous and spontaneous and therefore the

man kept a safe distance away. Vegeta tore open the letter. It was a message to report to the throne

room. "Ah, why can't the old bastered do things for himself?" Vegeta said loudly scowling as he

walked out of the training area. He would never be a Super Saiyan at this rate. Super Saiyan was

the greatest power a Sayain could ever hope to obtain. He growled as he walked down each of the

hallways. Scaring the slaves and other aliens in the hallways always made him feel slightly better,

he had a feeling that not even that was going to make him feel better after this meeting with his

father. He walked into the throne room without a knock.

"Don't you ever knock boy?" The king said as he casually pushed one of his harem girls off of

his lap. He flicked his hand as a signal for the woman to leave. Vegeta walked up to the throne and

bowed deeply. He was not happy to see his father. "You know of Frieza boy? Yes? Well the only

thing that will keep peace between Frieza and us is, you. He wants you as part of his raiding parties.

I think it is a good idea for you to get a little blood shed into your system and on your hands. You

need to become and man and if you really want to become a SS then this is the absolute best way.

Besides you don't really have a choice in the matter." The king said smirking. "You will leave and

stay with Frieza for 10 years minimum. Don't worry…" The king said with a long sigh. The king

looked sinister with a look of enjoyment at the thought of his son leaving and put through hell. "At

least when you come back you will be of age to marry some wench that will probably die at child

birth just like your slut of a mother." The king finished looking very amused with himself.

Vegeta's whole body clenched up in that moment. Everything went red. His whole body shook

with rage at his father. The whole room was so quiet… It shook with intensity as Vegeta powered

up to knew incredible, horrible but incredible heights. His nine year old muscled body shook as his

eyes locked on with his fathers. His father locked his eyes with his son daring him to move.

Nothing moved. Suddenly the boy's eyes flashed lavender but only for a brief moment. It was

enough, though, to send the king reeling back in his throne knocking a suit of armor back with him

crumpling to the floor. The boy sunk to the ground. Bright lights flashed in front of him; he lunged

for it hand stretched out as if reaching for the power. He fell on his stomach. Everything went

black.

One of the guards standing in the room ran toward the king trying to help him up. The king

pushed him back roughly a slight blush on his normally dark tanned complexion. The guard took a

few steps back bowed and turned back to his corner. The king slowly got up keeping a weary eye on

his son. He walked over to the unconscious body of the boy and nudged him with the toe of his

boot. Staying with Frieza would harden this boy. Ten years would beat the sympathy out of the boy,

and then he would be king. The king turned around. "You," he pointed at the guard that tried to

help him, "Take him to his room. Send a servant up to gather his belongings. He will be leaving at

the break of the eastern dawn." The king then turned around and stepped forward, but stopped.

Anger boiled in his blood; he turned back rushing to the boy kicking him hard in the side breaking a

few ribs and earning him a low groan from the boy. "You will learn." The king said then turned

sharply leaving the throne room toward his harem.

Bulma stirred from her slumber. It was still light out and her tiny frame hurt. She got up very

gingerly. She walked a few steps and held back the nauseous wave that rushed over her, but as soon

as it came it went and she had steadied her self. Across the room she heard a groan and a moan and

on the bed was the boy that had brought her to this place. He was obviously sleeping but the baby

panther was not. The baby was next to her in an instant nuzzling her leg licking and rubbing it soft

thick fur against her. She smiled her first smile since she arrived. She crossed the room and opened

the door. She took in a deep breath of courage and walked over the threshold of the room. The hall

was just wide enough for her and the baby. They walked blindly down the halls; left right it didn't

really matter. They just kept walking. Bulma's feet began to hurt just as they came upon the indoor

garden. She sighed a tiny sigh and walked over to a bench. The whole place was so amazing. The

cathedral roof was made of clear clean glass. The arches in the ceiling were impossibly high, the

aecheture astounding. The flowers were as rich and diverse as the many fish in the sea. The only

one she could ever remember seeing were the lilies. Her mother loved lilies. She use to grow ever

color, edible and none. The garden was huge to large for her old home. The cottage was a getaway

house… Her main home was a massive castle but nothing could compare to this place. Thinking

about the home that was so freshly stolen from her sent the baby girl over the edge. She hugged

herself, loneliness overcoming her. Just thinking of home… It hurt so bad, like a hot knife in a

deep wound. She could never describe this feeling to anyone, not even when she grew up. The

rustling of flowers and giggling pulled her attention for a vital moment and she walked over to

investigate.

She threw her long blue hair over her shoulder, out of her face and walked tentively over to the

sound. Two girls sat on a side bench both were many years older then her talking and giggling

about something or another. Bulma walked over to them slowly and gave a weak smile. "Hello, I

am new to this place… Ah… Well… My name is Bulma Briefs." She held out her hand. One of the

girls hand green skin and yellow hair but still a humanoid. The other had very dark hair and looked

Japanese with dark black hair that flowed down her back. Even though the one with black hair was

beautiful in her own way she had a sad look, a dark look. Her body was very muscular for a girl her

age. Her eyes held a fire; one even with the devastation of her home could not be diminished.

The one with dark hair spoke while the other looked at Bulma as if she was mad. "I am Chi Chi. I

am from Earth… I just got here too. They stole me. They killed everyone…" Her voice broke a

little and eyes watered, but she dare not cry. She would never cry again. But it was Bulma smiled.

The little Bulma kneeled down on her knees and grabbed Chi Chi's hands in hers. She smiled.

"I am from Earth too. My father is the owner and creator of Capsule Corps." Bulma offered to

explain who she was. Chi Chi's eyes widened as she realized who it was she was talking too. The

Green girl looked at Chi Chi practically asking for her to explain.

"No… You aren't… You are! I remember you from the magazines! Oh. My. Gosh! What are you

doing here?" She asked.

"A boy brought me here… He must be famous too cause everyone was scared of him. His hair

grew weird… kind of like a flame. He gave me food and a room. He was kind…" She had

forgotten about him. He was asleep in the room.

"Hmm… Well… How old are you?" She asked.

"Hmm… Six." She said in a very girly way.

"Well I am only 14. She is 15. She doesn't speak English… She is from a far away planet… They

purged it a long time ago." She emphasized purge.

"I… is… is it gone?" Bulma looked at the older girl with empathy. So young to be able to share

something that was such an atrocity to all involved.

"Why are you here?" Bulma asked…"I don't know why I am here, but I will leave." She said

with finality but still inquisitively.

"They want to make us part of the kings … harem." She began to sob; she so wished to stop

crying. She threw her face in her hands and cried. The green girl wrapped a comforting arm around

her shoulders and laid her head on the back of Chi Chi's neck. Bulma nudged forward and lifted the

older girls head by her chin and looked deep into her eyes her penetrating blueberry color eyes

holding a stern gaze.

"No one will touch you… I, well my father taught me how to run a ship. I can turn it on and well

take us away from here… Tonight! No one will touch you or her… Please, um do you remember

where the docks are?" Chi Chi nodded. "Can you meet me tonight here? Please?" Bulma was wise

beyond her years. She had received her father's genius. Chi Chi nodded fully aware that the girl was

capable of such an astonishing task.

"We will come." Chi chi said with finality.

"I must go, please tonight when the sun goes down please…" Bulma got up and left in a half jog

half walk. Her baby trotting beside her.

The two girls looked at each other with a look that could not be described by anything else but

relief. They had hoped again.

The two girls got up and walked back into the castle through a side door. They walked up behind

a line that seemed endlessly long. And they waited.

Bulma made it to her room and gathered food and items in a sack and set them under the sink in

the bathroom. She was exhausted with the day. Her little heart drummed in her chest at the thought

of leaving this cold cruel amazing place.

The night drummed on and Bulma curled herself in a fetal position on the couch and waited for

the sun to set. Her young brain reeled. The body of the boy that had taken her from her home lay on

the bed still unconscious. During her wait a woman had come into the room and packed the boys

cloths and things into bags along with all his hygiene items. Bulma laid there without uttering a

sound. She only wished to disappear into nothingness, but she stayed strong and held onto her

courage for the first time she had something to live for. Something besides herself.

The sun seemed to go down to quick for her liking but just as the sun disappeared behind

darkness she got up quietly. The boy was still unconscious. She grabbed her meager things and her

baby panther took one last look at the boy and his room and left. It took her a while to figure out

where to go because everything was much different at night. Torches burned low and giggling and

fighting could be heard at all angles of the awful place. Everything was so dark and damp, as if

death itself lived in this vile place. She made it to the garden though, her heart beat in her ears

wildly. Everything seemed so cease though when she spotted the two girls in the same place. They

held each other and their belongings up to their chin and both smiled wildly when they spotted the

young girl. They beaconed her over to them and embraced her as a sister. "It's time to go. Chi Chi

please… lead the way."

Chi Chi got up in a defensive crouch and navigated their way down to the docking station. Men

were loading a large decorated ship with tons of supplies. The supplies never seemed to cease as

they waited for them to leave. Knowing that their chances were dwindling Bulma thought up a new

plan of escape. A small ship in the western corner, farthest away from the men, spotted her eye. It

was ideal for them to get away from the awful place. They ran in a crouch dodging around crates of

items and around miscellaneous tools and items. They were almost there, within reach. Just then

one of the men that had been loading the large ship spotted a flash of blue out of the corner of his

eye as he leaned down to grab a pile of tools. "Hey, hey… did you men just see that?" He asked the

other loaders. They all shook their heads and continued, but he went to investigate. He levitated up

off the ground a flew over to the area where he had seen the streak of blue.

Bulma knew that he had seen and alerted the girls. They darted behind several piled up boxes

holding their breath. They knew if they were caught…

The man was a curious man and began zig zagging toward the girls. Bulma knew if they didn't

act quickly he was going to come upon them. She looked around her. A wrench laid just a few feet

away if she could just get to it and toss it that would be enough of a diversion to let them run. The

ship was small enough… She could start it in just a few seconds… All she needed was just a few

precious seconds. Her foot edged at the tool and grasped it. She leaned her hand down and grasped

it tightly. Between the crates she saw the man coming. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing over there!

Get your ass back here!" One of the loading men yelled out at the curious man.

"Wait something is here." The man said throwing his hand back at the man in a fan like motion.

"Wait?" The other man said to himself powering up and throwing a ball of crackling energy at the

man. It landed short though and exploded a crate next to the girls. It took all the restraint they had

and a little from their Gods to stop them from screaming out. The man turned around and started to

walk back over to the loading area. This was their chance. Bulma grabbed Chi Chi and Chi Chi

grabbed her green friend and they ran with all their strength, for their lives. Bulma and Chi Chi

made it to the ship but the green girl fell before making it onto the ship. Their running alerted

everyone and the men were on their way over to the girls. The curious man grabbed the girls leg

pulling her out of the ship. She screamed with anguish and so did Chi Chi as she closed the ships

door. Bulma was set into action starting up the ship and setting it on a course. As they were lifting

the men banged into the steel of the ship denting it a bit scaring Chi Chi, but Bulma was in her own

world. She pulled back the gas and ignition and pushed it forward in full blast. The men were

instantly obliterated by the immense heat and fire. The ship lifted and was gone in a boom of

energy. The baby panther was pushed back and hit the back of the pilots area.

The boom was enough to rock Vegeta out of his sleep and look around him… No one was here.

His head ached in throbbing pain and realization finally hit that he would be leaving to live with the

Tyrant that would soon take all innocence and life from him. His own fears would be realized, and

he would grow into a man or creature.

That's it! Thank ya! Make sure you Review!


End file.
